Aún no entiendo como pasó
by Mary Crow
Summary: Después de la muerte de sus padres, Tenten conoce a su primer y único amor, quien también le es arrebatado por el destino. Entonces qué pasará cuando un apuesto joven de ojos platinados aparesca en su nueva vida?
1. Prólogo

Hola! esta es una historia que empecé a escribir hace mucho tiempo y que quería subir. No tengoni siquiera 3 capitulos escritos y que hablar de un final, pero espero les guste n.n

Aquí introduzco a mi OC Shikari Nara, prima de Shikamaru Nara, espero les caiga bien!

Vuelvo a subir esta historia, la subí ayer, pero tenía errores...

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

* * *

><p><strong>Aún no entiendo como pasó<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

* * *

><p>Aún no entiendo como fue que llegue a estar en esa situación, él presionaba mi muñeca levemente, con su mano, a un costado de mi rostro, mientras que con la otra acariciaba suavemente mi sonrojada mejilla. Su lengua exploraba descaradamente mi boca y nuestros labios hacían contacto en un ritmo incesante. Ahí fue cuando su traviesa lengua encontró mi único vicio, que era el chicle sabor a sandía, mi favorito, que momentos antes había tratado de sacarlo de mi boca para botarlo pero el mismo lo había impedido besándome, es cierto, finalmente él lo haría de todas maneras pero pensaba que besarlo con el chicle en la boca no era buena idea, lo sacó de mi boca para llevarlo a la suya propia con un solo movimiento de su lengua y se separó de mi, dejando en el olvido el reciente contacto, pero no se alejó del todo, puesto que aún sentía su respiración golpear mi boca ,entreabierta de la impresión, lo miraba expectante sonrojada esperando cualquier cosa, lo que fuera.<p>

Mm…sandía…mi favorito…-susurró mientras saboreaba mi chicle con una mirada, ¿seductora?

Me sonrojé más, si es que eso era posible…

Sin darme cuenta, había soltado mi muñeca, y yo aún la mantenía en el aire como sostenida por un fuerza invisible, sinceramente yo creo que cualquiera que me hubiera visto se habría reído de mi expresión, pero al parecer todos estaban igual o más sorprendidos que yo, oí un portazo, era él, se había ido, dejándonos a todos mudos de la impresión.

* * *

><p>Tenten's Pov. (Creo q se escribía así xD)<p>

Estoy un poco ansiosa pero a la vez nerviosa, mañana entro en el nuevo instituto, espero me vaya bien y tener amigos. Me ha costado superar la muerte de Kohori-kun, bueno supongo que el tiempo lo cura todo ¿no?

* * *

><p>Me tenía entre las cuerdas del ring y él, veía su pelirrojo cabello frente a mis ojos, sus labios se encargaban de dejar marcas en mi cuello, respiraba entrecortadamente mientras trataba de liberarme, pero sus manos mantenían mis muñecas sin movimiento a ambos lados de mi cuerpo.<p>

¿Sa-so...ri…-san?- pregunté dificultosamente con un sonrojo en mi rostro, ojos cerrados fuertemente y mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Sh…sólo disfruta- susurró exhalando en la base de mi cuello, gemí suavemente al sentir su aliento tibio, pero la sorpresa podía más, ¿¡cómo se atrevía a decir eso! Sin quererlo la ira tensó mi cuerpo, apegado al suyo, por lo que dijo

Tranquila, lo haré despacio- exhalo otra bocanada de aire, esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, ¿¡QUE RAYOS ESTABA DICIENDO!, me dije mentalmente "cálmate" varias veces, por que sólo así tendría posibilidad de liberarme, me relajé y él lo notó, ya que lentamente aflojaba el agarre de una de mis muñecas, grave error…

* * *

><p>Shikari's Pov.<p>

Mi padre a muerto hace unos días, estoy bastante decaída y triste, además sola en este lugar, por esa misma razón me iré a vivir con mi nichan (primo) a la cuidad de Konoha, el último de deseo él fue que cumpliera su sueño y así lo haré, después de todo el boxeo siempre fue mi deporte preferido, y no por nada conseguí un enfrentamiento con la campeona juvenil de Konoha, sólo espero que mi nichan no siga siendo tan problemático.

* * *

><p>Perfecto, mi grupo de estudio es más bien un grupo de circo, dos chicos, un rubio loco afeminado obsesionado con el arte y un vago sabelotodo que lo único que sabe decir es "problemático", me pregunto como es que lo adelantaron de curso, empiezo a pensar que la idea de venir de intercambio no fue tan buena después de todo, así que Kami por favor dame fuerzas para soportar a este par de payasos y no volverme loca en el intento!<p>

* * *

><p>Temari's Pov.<p>

¡Kankuro es un idiota! ¡Como pudo repetir el año, por segunda ves! Ahora estaremos en el mismo nivel, que tortura más grande…Realmente que a mi padre le costó convencer al director de dejar ir a Kankuro, pero lo logró. Vamos de camino a Konoha, al nuevo instituto, nos quedaremos un año o más, eso depende del rendimiento académico que obtengamos.


	2. Comenzando de nuevo

**Aún no entiendo como pasó**

* * *

><p><strong> Comenzando de nuevo<strong>

* * *

><p>La castaña con dos chonguitos se encontraba sentada en una silla frente a un escritorio de madera con varios papeles amontonados y unos lápices, y detrás de este se hallaba una mujer rubia de ojos almendra sentada en un mini-sillón con expresión seria, sus dedos entrelazados frente a su rostro, codos apoyados en la madera y su mirada fija en la trigueña, ésta le había pedido que la dejara entrar en el instituto, aún cuando ni siquiera estaba matriculada anteriormente y sólo faltaban tres días para el inicio de clases.<p>

Esta bien…-dijo luego de meditarlo un poco- Oshitara Tenten entrarás todos los días a las 08:00hrs y dependiendo de las actividades que escojas se definirá tu horario de salida, estarás en el curso 2º B del Instituto Universitario Konoha, espero disfrutes de nuestra cuidad.

¡Muchas gracias directora!-exclamó recibiendo unas hojas que la directora sostenía en ese momento en las manos.

Aquí tienes la lista de útiles que necesitas, el horario de clases y unos planos de la escuela-dijo dándole un sonrisa- ¡No vaya a ser que te pierdas el primer día!-agregó expandiendo su sonrisa.

Hai, y muchas gracias Directora.- con una sonrisa

Soy Tsunade-sama para ti, adiós y que tengas un buen día-

Hai! Tsunade-sama!- exclamó cerrando la puerta del despacho.

Tenten's Pov.

Venía pensando en como lo haría para comprar todos los útiles sin perderme en la cuidad, cuando siento que choco con algo, o mejor dicho alguien…

Gomen… (Perdón)-dijimos al mismo tiempo, sonreí tímidamente por ello, subí mi mirada, era un chico de ojos negros, cejas pobladas y un extraño corte de pelo, también negro, en forma de hongo-

Etto… ¿Tú eres? No te he visto nunca, ¿eres nueva? por cierto soy Rock Lee-declaró mientras me dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

Yo soy Oshitara Tenten! Me mudé hace un par de días y vendré a este instituto, me he matriculado hoy. Mucho gusto-dije ofreciéndole la mano mientras le sonreía abiertamente, la verdad me parecía amigable.

Mucho gusto-me estrechó la mano-¿Quieres que te haga un tur por la cuidad?

¡Claro! Pero primero necesito encontrar un lugar donde comprar el uniforme y los materiales para este año, ¿me ayudas?

¡Por supuesto! ¡El poder de la juventud nos guiará!-exclamó entusiasmado, con ojos de estrellitas y el puño al aire, pude notar como vestía unas mallas verdes que mostraban un buen físico, seguramente practicaba algún deporte.

* * *

><p>Una castaña con su cabello, no más allá de los hombros, mojado y amarrado en dos coletas bajas, cargando una pequeña maleta verde claro en una mano y media botella de agua en la otra se encontraba frente a una puerta, iba vestida informal y algo desabrigada para el clima de la cuidad en la cuál se hallaba, con unos vaqueros viejos rajados, una polera a tiritas roja con estampado y unas sandalias rojas. Era de baja estatura y contextura mediana, pero aun así tenía una hermosa y proporcionada figura, tenía alrededor de 16 o 17 años. Tocó la puerta una vez, nada, otra vez, nada, y una última, nada…<p>

Shikari's Pov.

Shikamaru es un flojo, ni siquiera es capaz de venir a recibirme, pero claro, para él es todo "muy problemático" aunque no lo culpo, después de todo invadiré un poco su espacio de hombre soltero. Me masaje las sienes tratando de calmarme, eran las 4 de la tarde y el no había abierto la puerta cuando la toqué, a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Retrocedí unos pasos, dejando a un lado mi maleta, conté mentalmente hasta tres y me impulsé hacia la famosa puerta, una y otra vez hasta que cedió, debía admitirlo, era bastante violenta cuando estaba enfadada.

Entré en la estancia, era bastante grande, a decir verdad no la recordaba de ese tamaño, me dirigí a las escaleras, por lo que recordaba la que era mi habitación estaba arriba luego del baño y la habitación de Shikamaru, mi habitación, que era le de visitas, seguía igual de sencilla, un armario, un escritorio con unos pocos libros en el estante, una cama cerca de una ventana que daba al jardín y una mesita de noche con una lamparita al lado de ésta, si, igual pero con mucho más polvo, ya tendría tiempo de limpiar ahora tenía que encontrar a mi nichan. Busqué por toda la casa, la cuál era un desastre por donde miraras, y no estaba, pero aún así no me preocupaba, vivía sólo desde hacia tiempo.

Llevé mi maleta a mi cuarto, traje unos líquidos de limpieza que hallé en la cocina, estaba decidida a limpiar ese chiquero.

* * *

><p>Se podían observar a lo lejos tres figuras, en una de las calles principales de Konoha, cuyas melenas eran mecidas por el viento que había en aquella ciudad, una era ligeramente más pequeña que las otras dos, caminaban a paso rápido cargando cada una, una maleta. Iban camino a una casa, la cuál era para ir en vacaciones de verano, que sería su hogar durante un tiempo.<p>

¡Dense prisa! Que llegaremos tarde, Baki (creo que así se llamaba su sensei, no estoy segura) nos estará esperando en la casa!-exclamó una de las figuras, una mujer de unos 20 años, de cabellos rubios amarrados en cuatro coletas altas, de ojos verdes y piel bronceada. Sabaku no Temari

¡De acuerdo!-bufó su hermano mayor, otra de las figuras, pisándole los talones, era un joven de pelo castaño liso pero alborotado, ojos café y piel pálida.- Gaara! Date prisa!-llamó a su hermano menor quién avanzaba detrás de él, Gaara era un muchacho de 18 años, de cabello rojo como el fuego, ojos verde agua, y piel tan o más pálida que la de su hermano mayor, Kankuro.

Hmp…-murmuró el pelirrojo.

Llegaron a la casa al poco tiempo, luego de que Baki, amigo de su padre, los recibiera en el vestíbulo, de que cada uno dejara sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones, se sentaron en la mesa a disfrutar de una silenciosa cena, salvo por algunos comentarios de Temari y unas bromas de Kankuro, junto a Baki, quién se fue poco después a su casa.

Temari's Pov.

Uff…esto de tener un poco de dinero, al fin me sirve de algo! Y pensar que yo dije eso, lo que hace el cansancio…Bueno en tres días entraré al instituto, ya está todo arreglado, por lo que tendremos tiempo de recorrer un poco la cuidad antes de clases, menos mal, yo creo que me perdería si no.


	3. Primer día

**Aún no entiendo como pasó**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>** 3: Primer día**

* * *

><p>Una chica de piel blanquecina, ojos color perla y un cabello negro con reflejos azulados que le llegaba hasta la cintura, caminaba, mochila al hombro, hacia la limosina que la llevaría hasta el Instituto Universitario Konoha.<p>

Antes de que pudiera poner un dedo encima a la limosina, el chofer ya le había abierto la puerta.

Arigatou…-susurró casi inaudiblemente con una sonrisa tímida, mientras se sentaba en el mullido asiento de cuero negro.

No es nada señorita Hinata-sama-respondió el de vuelta.

Luego de unos instantes la puerta del otro lado de la limosina se abrió y entró un joven de piel blanquecina, ojos color perla y cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta baja.

¿Neji-nichan? ¿No estás ansioso? por…-preguntó tímidamente ella, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

¿Por qué habría de estarlo, Hinata-sama? Si todos los años es lo mismo, además, ¿qué podría pasar de diferente? -la interrumpió él, la muchacha simplemente bajó la mirada; el resto del camino fue en silencio.

Aunque Neji ni sospechaba que en verdad este año sería diferente, que el destino jugaría no sólo con él, si no con todos aquellos que lo rodeaban, y que lo haría pasar por distintas situaciones de las que nunca imagino formar parte…

* * *

><p>Los brillantes rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana de un pequeño departamento, alumbrando directamente la cara de un muchacho rubio con unas marcas zorrunas en las mejillas. Repentinamente se sintió un "bip, bip" insistente del reloj que el joven tenía en una pequeña mesa de noche.<p>

Mmm…no molestes Sasuke! Mmm…-balbució aún dormido Naruto dándole un golpe al pequeño reloj y dándose media vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

* * *

><p>La habitación estaba llena de dibujos pegados en las paredes, más miles de figuritas de arcilla, de diferentes tamaños ya sea colgados del techo o repartidos por el piso; era la habitación de un artista, en el centro una cama en la cual dormía plácidamente un joven de cabello rubio largo con un flequillo tapándole el ojo izquierdo. Él acostumbraba a despertarse temprano por lo que al sentir el sonido de su despertador simplemente lo cortó presionando un botón, mientras que se levantaba.<p>

Salió de su cuarto tan sólo en bóxers para dirigirse a la habitación de en frente a la suya, sin siquiera tocar abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el mismo cuadro de todos los días, a su mejor amigo Sasori, al que antes consideraba como maestro, acostado en su cama de dos plazas abrasando a una chica por la espalda, la cuál era diferente todas las mañanas, Deidara bufó molesto.

¡Hey! Levántate es hora de ir al instituto!- exclamó él desde el marco de la puerta, lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobresaltar a Sasori, quien gruñó sentándose en la cama rascándose la cabeza revolviendo su pelirrojo cabello.

¡Ya sé! ¿Que no ves que estoy ocupado?- dijo despacio, pasando una mirada por el cuerpo de la chica que estaba a su lado.

Deidara bufó nuevamente.

¡Hmp! Mujeriego, Don Juan…-susurró mordazmente, dándose media vuelta para ir a su cuarto.

¡¿Qué dijiste?- gruñó Sasori agarrando un cojín y lanzándoselo justo cuando su rubio amigo había cerrado la puerta.

Deidara sonrió al otro lado de la puerta al sentir el suave impacto del cojín en la puerta.

* * *

><p>Shikari golpeaba la pera con insistencia, hacía ya unos días que entrenaba todas las mañanas desde las seis a las siete de la mañana, dio unos cuantos golpes más hasta que sonó el cronómetro del bolsillo de sus shorts indicando la hora de finalizar su entrenamiento matutino.<p>

Se quitó los guantes de box que protegían sus manos, los dejó colgando de un clavo que había en la pared arriba de un escritorio, desarmó sus coletas dejando los colets en el escritorio, se sacó la polera y las zapatillas al tiempo que se dirigía al cuarto de baño al lado de su habitación a darse una ducha.

Luego de unos minutos salió, ya con su uniforme, secándose el cabello mojado con una toalla, dejó la toalla húmeda colgada en la terraza de su habitación, se armó las coletas bajas de siempre y fue a despertar a su primo.

¡Ni-chan!¡Ni-chan!¡Shikamaru!-exclamaba tocando la puerta-¡Despierta!

Se oyó un leve y adormilado "ya desperté" seguido de un sonoro bostezo, del otro lado de la puerta, para que luego saliera un chico de cabellos castaños que no le llegaban al hombro, con los ojos aún cerrados, rascándose la nuca. Bostezó a nueva cuenta tapándose la boca. Se fregaba los ojos durante su corto trayecto al baño. Shikari ya se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno de ambos.

* * *

><p>Una muchacha se armaba sus cuatro coletas habituales al tiempo que caminaba hacia la cocina, se encontró con su hermano menor que iba saliendo del baño con su uniforme ya puesto, una toalla pequeña en los hombros y el cabello rojo mojado goteándole.<p>

¡Ohayo! ¡Gaara!- le dijo alegremente con una sonrisa a su hermano.

Ohayo. Temari.-dijo él simplemente.

¿Y Kankuro?-preguntó ella deteniéndose buscando a su otro hermano con la mirada.

Duerme-respondió Gaara pasando al lado de Temari, camino a la cocina. La sonrisa de ella despareció para transformarse en una mueca de enfado.

¡¿Qué? Es el primer día y él ya nos hará llegar tarde… ¡Lo voy a matar!-musitó con rabia para llegar a la cocina rápidamente y coger una sartén.

Lo próximo que oyó Gaara fue un grito "¡Kankuro!" de su enfurecida hermana, a continuación un sonido sordo de un golpe, seguido de un leve "¡Ouch! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Nuevamente un golpe.

Gaara se tostaba dos rebanas de pan cuando su hermana llegó a la cocina, sartén en mano, la vio dejarlo en su lugar, servirse cereales con leche en un cuenco y sentarse a comer.

En ese momento, apareció Kankuro, ya vestido, con el cabello castaño mojado, sobándose dos grandes chichones que tenía en la cabeza.

Ohayo. Gaara.-dijo mirando de reojo a su hermana, que lo ignoraba olímpicamente mientras masticaba lentamente.

Ohayo. Kankuro.- dijo Gaara untando mermelada a una de sus tostadas.

* * *

><p>Una castaña de chonguitos cerraba con llave la puerta del departamento que había arrendado hacía unos días, se encaminaba hacia su nuevo instituto, inhaló una gran bocanada de aire y dio el primer paso a un nuevo año escolar y una nueva vida en esa bella cuidad.<p>

* * *

><p>¡AHHHHH!¡CON PERMISOO!-exclamaba un chico rubio que corría rápidamente esquivando hábilmente cualquier cosa que se le cruzara en el camino.<p>

¡Llego tarde el primer día, no puede ser!-pensaba Naruto acelerando el paso aún más, hasta que por fin pudo ver la entrada del instituto, que todavía estaba abierta por lo que no era tan tarde.

Se dirigía a su sala cuando chocó con alguien en una esquina del pasillo, oyó el ruido de objetos pesados al caerse y el mismo sintió que se golpeaba en el trasero, cerró los ojos por el golpe, y luego sintió una dulce y suave voz femenina

Etto…duele…-susurraba la joven.

Naruto abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una chica de piel pálida, cabello largo, negro con reflejos azulados que le llegaba a la cintura y unos hermosos ojos color perla. Estaba sentada en el piso en medio de varios libros esparcidos a su alrededor.

¡Gomenasai!-se disculpó él, ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia aún.

¡Oh! ¡Na-naruto-kun! –exclamó ella ruborizada, tapándose la boca de la sorpresa.


End file.
